This invention pertains to vertical blinds. More particularly it pertains to louvers that may be used in vertical blind systems. It provides a louver having multiple channels along each longitudinal edge of the louver so that a variety of inserts may be used in combinations to achieve new decorative effects.
Prior art louvers having grooved edges were limited in their decorative effects. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,049,038 and 4,195,680 to Hyman show grooved louvers. However, those louvers were of opaque material and provided only a single channel along each longitudinal edge of the louver. U.S. Pat. No. 4,628,980 to LeHouillier improved upon those louvers by providing clear edges so that no opaque material of the louver would break up the decorative pattern of the insert. However, those louvers provide only one set of channels for accepting decorative inserts, thus limiting the patterns that could be created. Although one embodiment of the LeHouillier patent shows two sets of channels, those sets are located on opposite sides of the louver to enable the insertion of decorative panels on both faces of the louver. Such louvers do not have multiple channels on the same face of the louver and so do not provide the advantages of the instant invention.